The Fairy Tail Chronicles!
by RockPikachu
Summary: This fanfic focuses on what Natsu and the guild do when they're not battling magical beasts or going on missions.
1. Episode One

I'm Natsu Dragneel. The name sounds stupid, I know. But it's the name I was born with, and the name I'll die with. I'm apart of the best guild around, Fairy Tail. I've been there ever since the old man found me and brought me in. I'm on a search to find my father, Igneel. He's a dragon. Don't freak out.

"Are you listening to what I said!?" My friend, Lucy, snapped.

"Uh…"

Lucy sighed. "Look, a book publisher is coming over to my house to meet me in person. This may be my shot to become a famous author!"

"But you already have a job." I stated.

"I can have two jobs if I want!" She yelled, "And I'm not finished! I don't want _you _coming over to mess things up!"

"Hey…" I pouted.

She sighed once more. "Don't give me that look…I'm sorry, it's just that I really want to impress this guy."

"Lucy has a crush!" Happy yelled with a cheeky grin.

"I do not, you stupid cat!" Lucy kicked Happy into a wall.

Mirajane smiled at Lucy. "It seems like you're under a lot of pressure, want something to drink?"

"Thanks, I'll think I'll just take a smoothie…"

I just don't get Lucy sometimes. She's so nice, but she's also so mean. She's so weird.

Levy walked over to us with a huge grin on her face. "Lu-chan, your book was great!"

Lucy blushed. "Y-You think so…?"

Levy started to fangirl. "Yes! The romance, the drama, the characters, and the way it was written are perfect! I think you have a shot at fame!"

Lucy's face suddenly started to brighten up. "Really? This is great! If you like it then Brad Einstein is going to definitely love it!"

"Fame…?" I ask. The girls don't pay attention to me as they wander off somewhere.

I put my head down in sadness. "Aww, man…"

"Why are you so sad?" Mirajane asked me.

"Lucy's gonna leave…"

"Oh. I see," Mira said in an understanding way," don't worry about that. She's not leaving anybody."

"But Levy just said that she'll have a shot at fame!" I complained.

"She might. She might not. But if I know one thing, it's that Lucy loves this guild more than she does fame and riches." She told me.

"Uh…." I didn't understand what she meant.

Mira sweatdropped. "Just don't bother her…"

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed.

"That could only mean trouble…" Lisanna stated.

"What is it?" Happy asked me.

"I can stay at her house and convince her not to leave!" I ran off, dragging Happy with me.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I heard Mira mumble. She doesn't know what she's talking about! This is going to be great…

Bam! Erza smashed me to the ground. I turned to her. "What the hell was that for!?"

Erza slapped me and then said in a very dramatic way – "Don't ruin that poor girl's dream! Instead, help her! Help her reach her goals and help her to find more joy and happiness!"

Fortunately, I escaped before she could slap me again. I ran over to Lucy's house which wasn't that long from the Guild. I then figured out that Happy wasn't beside me. Crap! I can't go back now… I'm already here! I slowly creep into Lucy's room. I hear her singing in the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom. She has her eyes closed and has a huge grin on her face. She's probably thinking about that Brad Einstein character, yeesh! Once she opens her eyes she gasps loudly and screams.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She angrily yells.

"Lucy, you don't know what you're doing!" I tell her.

"What do you mean!?" she asked.

I jumped into the tub, "you're making a mistake!"

"Ahem," A guy my age walked into the room, "am I interrupting something?"

"Yes! Actually you-"I was kicked into the wall by Lucy.

"No, you're not interrupting anything!" Lucy said as she grabbed a towel and brought herself out the tub. She wrapped the towel around her.

"Well, sorry if I did." He replied.

"You must be Brad Einstein, right?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. I am he." 'Brad' talked in a very classy way.

"Let me just get dressed and I'll be right back to you," She turned to me, "don't mind him."

Lucy walked into the living room to get dress, leaving me and 'Brad' in the bathroom. I walked over to him. "Listen, buddy! I know that you're trying to take her away from Fairy Tail, and that's not-" I was cut off by Lucy as she came into the bathroom with her normal clothes on.

"I'm done!" She said, "follow me into the living room."

We both followed her into the living room, but I could tell she wanted me out of her house.

"I've already read the first chapter of your book, and I must say that I am impressed." He smiled.

Lucy's face turned pink. "Really?"

He nodded in response.

I have to find a way to intervene! I walked over to 'Brad'. "Would you like a drink?" I asked, trying not to roar at him.

"Yes," He answered.

"Alright then…" I growled, walking into the kitchen.

There were five cabinets. I opened one to see a whole bunch of cups. I grabbed one and closed the cabinet so hard that it broke. I ignored what I had just done and opened the refrigerator. There was a bottle of hot sauce in it. I took it out and chuckled. I poured the entire bottle of hot sauce into the cup. I brought it into the living room and gave it to Brad.

"Here you go." I said.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a strawberry shake." I lied.

Brad sipped it and immediately spit it out in anger. "This is hot sauce!"

"Uh…" Lucy didn't know what to do. She can be so adorable…until now! She grabbed me by the ear and pulled me into the bathroom, "Natsu! What's your problem?!"

"I think you know what my problem is!" I yelled at her.

"No, I don't know!" She yelled back, "would you mind telling me before you go ruin my interview!?"

I gripped both her arms.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"I'm not going to lose another friend! I'm not going to let my best friend leave me like Igneel and Lisanna did! I want you to stay with Fairy Tail!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She yelled at me, "what are you talking about!?"

"But Levy said that you could have a shot at fame…" I said.

"Oh…I see," Lucy said, "I'm not going to leave Fairy Tail…I love that place. I love it more than I'll ever love fame or riches. I would never go away for that."

"Hey… Mira said something like that, but I didn't understand what she meant." I sweatdropped.

Lucy shook her head. "You idiot…"

"But it's much more understandable when you say it…" I stated.

Lucy face turned pink a bit and she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds until I heard Brad Einstein's voice.

"That was beautiful!" He praised.

Me and Lucy broke out of our hug and looked at Brad Einstein. I was annoyed and Lucy was confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"That moment you two had – it was absolutely gorgeous! Lucy, I like your book a lot, so what do you think about publishing it to Einstein Publishings?"

"Really…?" Lucy asked.

"Really." He replied.

Lucy jumped in joy. "That would be great!"

"You barely even interviewed her…" I told Brad.

"Yes, but I can tell that she's a good person!" Brad stated.

"Hey, that's what I thought too!" I stated.

"Lucy, I'll take your book and publish it to Einstein Publishings. Don't worry, all credit will go to you." He told her.

"Hmm…alright, let's do it!" She agreed.

Later on, after Brad left, I was pulled into another hug by Lucy. "…Lucy?"

"I just wanna stay like this…for a while…" She whispered into my ear.

I smiled and hugged her back.

**A/N: Well, this episode or chapter was done well in my opinion and I'm proud of it. Episode two focuses on Natsu learning the evils of alcohol. I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	2. Episode 2

Lucy has been gone for a week now, and Natsu has been getting depressed. Lucy was on her way to Einstein Publishings to publish her book.

"Is she here yet…?" Natsu asked.

"No, we told you, she'll be gone for two weeks!" Gray told him, annoyed.

Natsu cursed in anger. "She's probably with that Brad Einstein fellow…!"

Gray smirked. "Is somebody jealous?"

"Shut up." Natsu simply said.

"I'm here!"

Natsu heard Lucy's voice as he ran towards her to hug her. "I've missed you so much…"

"I didn't you were gay."

Natsu snapped out of his daydream to see that he had been hugging Brad Einstein, who just went with it. Natsu immediately broke away from him in disgust.

"What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed.

"I've come here to join the Guild." Brad replied. He held a backpack in his hand.

Natsu pointed at him. "Why would _you _want to join the Guild?!"

"Calm down, lover boy," Brad walked past him, "where's your master?"

"I'm right here," Makarov walked up to him, "you would like to join the guild?"

"Yeah, I am. I chose this one because they said you guys have the best beer." Brad dropped his backpack on the floor and looked around, "Damn, you guys are loaded!"

A green cat with reading glasses then flew inside the guild. He was very sweaty and he was holding a suitcase. "I've…made it."

Brad turned to see his exceed. "Lake, bring in the other suitcase!"

"It would've been nice if you'd help me!" cried Lake.

"Don't you think he's a little lazy…?" Erza asked the master.

"Yes. He is, but he doesn't seem that bad…" Makarov whispered to her.

"You have an exceed?" Natsu asked Brad.

"He prefers the term 'servant," Brad stated.

"NO I DON'T!" Lake yelled.

"But yeah, I do," Brad continued, "I'm the alcohol dragon slayer."

Happy sweatdropped. "The alcohol dragon slayer…?"

"Yep. Pretty cool, right?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that…who taught you your magic?" Natsu asked.

"Prestine, the alcohol dragon!" Brad said.

"…That sounds so stupid." Natsu said.

"Well, you do have a lot of experience with stupidity." Brad chuckled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Mira, can you give Brad a Fairy Tail mark?" asked Makarov.

Mira nodded as she walk over to Brad with a smile. Brad's jaw dropped. "Damn girl, you hot!"

Brad was then socked into a wall. He brought himself to his feet and walked over to Mira with a smirk. "Playing hard to get, huh?"

Mira motioned him to follow her.

"You wanna do _it _in the guild?" He asked, confused.

Mira kept a smile on her face. "I'm giving you the Fairy Tail mark."

"Oh." was all Brad said.

"I didn't know _he _was a dragon slayer…" Natsu said. He put his head down and sat down next to Cana.

"Hey, have a drink. It'll make you feel better." Cana said, drunkenly.

"No thanks…"

"Flame-brain never drinks," Gray stated, "he's too afraid to."

"Am not!" Natsu yelled, "Mira, I'll take a beer!"

"Coming right up!" She said.

"Yo," Brad walked over to Natsu, "I've got the Fairy Tail mark!"

"I don't give a shit…." Natsu said.

"Here you go…" Mira handed Natsu a beer.

"Alright, let me open it…" Natsu opened the top and threw it on the floor. He took a sip of it and then drunk the whole bottle in an instant. "Ah…"

"Well…?"

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Natsu exclaimed, "another!"

Brad spit alcohol out of his mouth and into Natsu's. "Here you go. Free beer."

Natsu's eyes widened as he spit it out. "Did you just give me your spit!?"

"You wanted free beer. I gave you it."

"You dumbass!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Well, considering you have a lot of experience of being a dumbass…"

Mira handed Natsu another drink.

"You know, you really shouldn't drink too much…" Brad said seriously, "you'll get drunk."

"Relax, Cana drinks all the time and she never gets drunk." Gray stated.

Cana then fell off her seat. "Help….I've fallen and I can't get up…"

Brad glared at Gray.

After while, Natsu had gotten drunk. He had six bottles of alcohol. "ALLLLLL Riggggght…"

Brad walked over to Natsu. "I told you not to drink too much…."

"…."

Brad then slapped Natsu. "You idiot….snap out of it!"

"Wait!" Wendy ran up to Brad with a cup of coffee in her hand, "I've come up with an idea!"

"Little Wendy," Brad babied her, "what could you have possibly come up with?"

Wendy splattered coffe all over Natsu's face.

Natsu screamed. "AHHH! My eyes! What did you do to my eyes!?"

"I'm helping you."

Brad slapped Natsu again. Natsu then got his vision back. "What the hell….?"

"You should be glad little Wendy helped you." Brad told him.

"Please don't call me 'Little Wendy'…."

"Sure, little Wendy."

"I want another drink…." Natsu asked Mira.

"Natsu, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mira said.

"Natsu, did you just call me Lucy?" Mira asked, worried.

"What about Lucy?" Natsu asked, "is she here?"

"No, you just called me Lucy." Mira corrected.

"Oh."

Brad looked at Natsu. _He's depressed…._

"Natsu, drinking will only make it worse…" Brad told Natsu.

"It will only make what worse?" asked Natsu.

"Your depression." Brad answered.

"I'm not depressed…" Natsu lied. He knew he was depressed.

"Lucy wouldn't want you to drink." Brad said.

"How do you know? And why do you care so much…?" Natsu asked.

Brad grinned. "Because you're my friend, right?"

Natsu smiled. Brad had that same grin he had. "I guess you're right…the truth is…I am depressed. It feels like Lucy hasn't came home in forever…"

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon."

"Yeah, besides, you've got me." Happy said.

"And me." Brad added.

"I thought that if I drunk…I could wash the sadness away…" Natsu said.

"Literally?" Brad asked.

"Literally." Natsu answered.

"You're an idiot…"

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy chapter. Next chapter will feature Natsu helping Juvia with romance...and I don't own Fairy Tail. So don't sue me.**


End file.
